A new beginning
by Freyris
Summary: POST GSD. Athrun finds himself still confused even after the war and thinks a lot of things haven't been settled despite the peace they were all enjoying. He only finds the answer after meeting with someone months later. Mainly AxC with minor implications of KxL.


**A new beginning**

by Freyris

A/n: Hello~ I still suck at summaries lol Please see the notes at the end of the story. Happy reading!

* * *

 **CE 75, January 13**

Just a couple of months after the Second Bloody Valentine war has ended and the signing of a ceasefire agreement between the representatives of PLANT and ORBs Chief Representative Cagalli Yula Athha was completed, the nations from all over the world had started rebuilding their countries slowly. One head of a neutral nation in particular had started to work twice as hard as she had before and has never left the Administrative Office since, almost living in the building herself. Kisaka Ledonir, the representatives legal guardian and advisor has started to worry for her health as she started working day and night for the country without any break after the war was concluded.

"Cagalli..."Kisaka entered the ORBs Representatives office and sighed at the sight of the blonde princess working diligently before him.

"Mhhmm?" The blonde representative hummed as she continued to scan over two documents in each of her hand and pick up a third piece of document at the end of her table. "What is it Kisaka?" She said without sparing the older advisor a glance and focused on the documents.

Kisaka looked at the blonde leader who was slowly forming dark circles under her eye with concern. "You've been working too hard lately. I heard from Mana that you haven't been in the Attha Estate for quite sometime already. Why don't you take a break? Orb has stabilized itself already and is able to provide assistance to other nations who are still recovering from the wars aftermath"

"I'm fine Kisaka" Cagalli replied as she put down the documents and finally looked up at her advisor. "I had a room prepared for me in the Administrative Building. I can go over there whenever I need to rest. "She said as she opened another folder and picked up her pen before signing it. "Don't worry about me. Ah, by the way are the documents I asked for earlier this morning, done?"

The tanned advisor groaned at her stubbornness and shook his head knowing further persuasion would be futile at the moment. "Yes. Erica Simmons called a few minutes ago to inform me about it." He explained briefly as he continued to watch her work tirelessly. "I'm serious Cagalli. Please take a rest. Just for today. Mana is worried you haven't been eating and sleeping well." He said as he heard an earful from the said nanny who has been ranting on Kisaka about Cagallis high level of stubbornness the other day, a characteristic of the the blonde that he has grown accustomed to now.

"I can't Kisaka. The leaders of Equatorial Union are requesting aid from Orb in rebuilding the other countries in their union that were greatly affected by the Junius Seven incident and the war. I have to go over their requests soon and prepare the materials ORB could offer to them. PLANTS, I mean Lacus is cooperating personally this time too." She explained as she massaged her forehead and glance at the said document that was sitting on top of the other folders piled up in front of her. She noticed Kisaka was about to say something she continued her on. "Since PLANTS is partially at fault for the operation approved by the previous Chairman. Lacus said PLANTS and the Council are more than willing to send aid as well. That's why I can't just sit back and relax for now. "She sighed tiredly. "We may be at peace now but to prevent another war from breaking PLANTS, ORB and the other able countries agreed on providing assistance to the other nations who are still picking their selves up."

Kisaka nodded his head lightly as he fully understood the situation and what Cagalli was saying. While it was true that they were now enjoying the peace they had fought for earnestly months prior, everything and everyone were still sensitive. Even the slightest emotion can trigger something again. Humans will be humans. If one nation who needs help is neglected while the other is getting attention, jealously and other negative emotions might arise and manifest itself again among the people and that could possibly become a seed for a new war to start again. Just like how Naturals and Coordinators have started the war previous two wars. Lacus wanted to prevent this from happening that's why even PLANTS is providing aid as well with the cooperation of ORB and other neutral unions.

"At times like this it would be easier if _he_ was here."Kisaka mumbled and scratched his head in defeat.

"Hmm?" Cagalli looked up at him curiously. "Did you say anything, Kisaka?"

He was caught of guard for a second but was able to compose himself immediately. "Uh-um No. It's nothing" He sighed and massaged his temple. "Alright, I'll check up on you an hour later okay. It's already passed 1 am for Haumeas' sake."

Cagalli yawned and slap her cheeks lightly."Okay, just let me finish this pile of documents tonight."

An hour later, Kisaka ended up carrying the exhausted leader to her make shift quarters in the Administrative Building. "You're working too hard. At this rate you'll probably gonna worry Lord Uzumi." He sighed and tucked the blonde in her bed. "Get a good rest, Cagalli" He said before leaving the room and letting the ORB leader have a rest.

* * *

"Hey, I heard the new Admiral was a former war veteran?"

"Really?"

"What!?"

"Does that mean we'll be serving under the Admiral? What about Representative Athha?"

"I dunno"

"Uh..If he's a war veteran does that mean he's old?"

"Eh? No way..."

"I heard from the seniors he's strict."

"I suddenly don't want to leave the academy. He's probably gonna be scarier than our instructors."

"Well, who knows? We haven't been assigned to our own division either. Although, I heard that the Admiral personally assigned everyone in our class into different divisions too based on our records"

"Oh crap..."

A loud cough interrupted the buzzing fresh graduates of ORB Military School and the group of soldiers looked back to see 3 officers standing at the door with stoic expressions painted all over their faces. Everyone quickly pursed their lips and followed the three officers silently with their eyes as they walk pass them until they were in front standing on the platform before them.

The first officer cleared her throat and stepped forward. "Good Morning, I'm Captain Murrue Ramius, of the 9th Division." Murrue said and saluted the newly graduated soldiers who quickly straightened up and saluted their superior back. "I'll be quick with this since we have a lot of things on hand right now. We'll be distributing your class to different divisions and will start operations immediately." She announced and there were a couple of groans heard from the new class. "Your commanding officers will be with you shortly and you'll be staying with them from here on out. They'll be like your new family."She said and looked back at the blonde man with a scar running down his face with a smile. "Captain La Flaga will call your names out one by one and receive your official badges here in front. You will cluster yourselves accordingly after, understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

Minutes later, Everyone was sorted into their respective divisions with their commanding officers leading them. There were a lot of new faces to train and see around the military building after this. She was looking forward to it especially for those who have been assigned under her division. Murrue smiled at the soldiers who have been sorted to their own divisions and looked back at the remaining silent officer standing behind her and Mwu. "Athrun, I mean Admiral its your turn" She called.

Athrun Zala, now an Admiral of the ORB Military Forces sighed and stepped forward. He looked at how the newly graduated soldiers gawk at him, possibly recognizing him. They quickly composed themselves after Athrun stood silently before them remembering that they were still in a middle of an assembly.

"Uh..I supposed a congratulatory greeting is in order?"He said awkwardly making Murrue and Mwu chuckle lightly behind him. "I mean..." He cough and immediately composed himself in front of the newly assigned military personnel. "I mean, I'd like to congratulate everyone for making it this far with your training. There might not be any war to fight as of now and I do hope there never would be but I do hope everyone does their best to maintain this peace for the sake of those who had perished and fought hard to attain this peace we are now finally experiencing." He said as he looks at the soldiers seriously. "There's still a lot of work to do. Stand proud in your uniforms and serve this country well, men!" Athrun shouted and gave them a small smile. "From here on all of you will start their operations and follow your commanding officers instructions. The training here will be a lot tougher than what you've experienced at the Academy so be prepare for it. " He announced and gave them a salute. Everyone responded back and the newly assigned soldiers were slowly guided out of the hanger by their commanding officers after Athrun's final words.

The blue haired coordinator sighed tiredly as the last of the newly assigned soldier left the hanger and took off his cap. He looked back at Mwu and grinned sheepishly knowing he screwed up at the start. "You can laugh if you want Captain."

Mwu didn't hold back and slapped his thigh. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. You looked so stiff earlier." He said as he clutched his sides as he continued to laugh. "What happened to _the_ Athrun Zala? "

"Sorry. I'm just...not yet used to this position" Athrun apologized as Mwu stepped forward to ruffled his blue locks playfully and rest his hand on the younger coordinators shoulder. "I still think you're far more suited for this, Captain La Flagga"

"Ay, none sense. You'll get used to it in no time, kid!" He said as he pat his back a little harder making Athrun stumble forward. "Besides, you're a great motivator for all those young ones. An old man like me won't be something they'd welcome easily" He waggled his eye brows and grinned at the confused coordinator. True enough Athrun's presence without a doubt had an effect in the increase of female staffs the past few weeks in the Military office. Words travel fast about a new handsome face joining the ORB Forces. Sadly, he was as gullible as ever and wasn't aware of it nor of the female staffs trying to get his attention.

"Mwu..." The brunette captain shook her head and face palmed at the side.

"What do you mean?"

Mwu chuckled and shook his head. "Like I said, you're better suited for your position. You'll raise our morale better than I could." He grinned. "Anyway, how's it going with you and the princess I mean err... the representative?" He asked.

"Mwu..." Murrue warned him again and slightly tug his ear. "Stop being too nosy, seriously."

Athrun looked down on his feet, feeling suddenly lost at the simple question. The former Archangel captain pinched her partners side for being too nosy and mouthed something at him. "Well, we haven't had the time to sit down and talk since we arrived after the war." He confessed. "And she's too busy right now. I've only been receiving orders through Kisaka and not a single one directly from her" He sighed heavily and slightly shrugged his shoulder.

Mwu stared at Athrun and scratched the back of his head feeling a little sorry for the young officer. Although he hated to admit it, Athrun was right. Cagalli still had her hands full in trying to stabilize ORB, the Parliament (because a good chunk of the board was either dead along with the Seirans or arrested for treason from the previous war) and providing assistance to other nations. It wasn't a surprise at all because even He and Murrue weren't able to meet her that easily lately. He stared at Athrun's sullen face and felt a little bad for asking him a very sensitive question. "Umm, Just man up a little will ya, go visit her sometime. Before someone else sweeps her off her feet, you know?" He tried to cheer Athrun up and nudged him playfully on the ribs.

"Mwu! Seriously, that's enough." Murrue groaned and grabbed the male Captain by the collar. "We'll be returning back to our stations, Admiral Zala." She said as she saluted Athrun. "Do your best, Athrun! We're cheering on you. " She smiled before turning to Mwu and chided him for being too nosy as they left the Hangar. The other Captain reasoned out that he was only concerned and thought of giving Athrun an advice and it started another small playful argument between them.

The blue haired coordinator sighed heavily again and stared at his uniform. "What happened to Athrun Zala, huh?" He mumbled to himself as he put his cap back on and started walking towards his new designated office in the Military Forces.

Athrun Zala before the war was always strong minded and confident. He could see the truth with a clear mind and decide on things quickly. He was able to decide for himself. He was smart and was really good at school as Kira would often describe him back when they were younger. However, as the war progressed, he was slowly thrown into a whirl of confusion and his mind started to become clouded with questions. Questions like what did he want to get from this war? Was revenge for those who were killed in Febrarius gonna end the war? Does avenging his mothers death give him peace after enrolling to ZAFT and becoming a ZAFT Red soldier? Can the path to peace he had decided on fighting for be obtained easily and a lot more. In a sense, the Athrun Zala before was by swallowed the confusion and couldn't find the light or answers to all of the questions up until recent.

The new beginnings after the end of the second war slowly cleared up his mind. However, not every little question in his head was answered yet. The choices he made to find a solution to his confused mind weren't enough and so far the only choices he had made correct was sticking by what he started believing in during the first war and returning to ORB. He still had a lot of answers to look for and choices to decide on, particularly his relationship.

He placed his white cap on his desk and sat back on his chair. Peace is slowly returning to the world but it wasn't easy to even attain it. They lost a lot of lives, sacrificed a lot of things including their country and the people and a lot more. But everything wasn't in vain. The war had ended and the two nations waging weapons against each other were now working together as they were led by two great leaders in the form of Lacus Clyne and Cagalli Yula Athha.

Cagalli was an amazing person. Despite all the things that had happen to her, she was still able to stand tall and proud. She was absolutely admirable. Her true potential as a leader was slowly showing after the war and Athrun knew Orb was going to be in good hands. Somehow, the stubborn princess he had met through the first war was still reflecting the Cagalli now except she was much more mature and was able to lead a whole nation. She had everything sorted out whereas Athrun was still lost.

Athruns mind continued to wonder and the words that the former mobile armor ringed in the back of his head. He opened his drawer and pulled out a box and stared at the red stone necklace sitting on it. It was the Haumea stone that Cagalli had given him on their second meeting.

 _"It's the Haumeas Stone. You have a thing for getting into danger. Have it protect you"_

Ah, that was the Athrun Zala he knows. He was reckless once or twice or maybe thrice. He was not Athrun Zala who took orders from ZAFT anymore nor was he Athrun Zala pretending to be Alex Dino of ORB. There was a shift from the old Athrun Zala. He started to have his own beliefs and dreams he started sharing with others. When the start of the second war he was slowly losing his identity again. He signed up again as a soldier and worked like a soldier thinking it was through this that he could end the war but as the days dragged on he started getting confused and dragging other people in it. It was only thanks to Lacus he finally remembered who he was. Although, he might have forgotten again himself again due to all the other conflicting feelings going on besides the aftermath of the war.

He always needed someone to knock some sense into him. Luckily, this time it was in the form of Mwu La Flagga. He was reminded that before a soldier, he was also _Athrun Zala_. The same person who stood up against his father and fought along side with the people who shared the same vision as his, the same person who decided to stay behind and live in ORB and stay close to someone who probably understands him more than anyone else in the world.

"Cagalli..."

He picked up the stone and held it close to his chest. The last image of Cagalli he could remember was when she welcomed Archangel back to ORB after the war. He was one of the officers that lined up to greet her after disembarking from the ship but they never had the chance to even exchange any words except for a salute and a fleeting glance. He wanted to talk to her, he wanted to hug her again, he wanted to hold her but it wasn't the right time.

But when was the right time? Someone had to take the first move because nothing was going to happen if they both wait for each other to take the first intiative. He had to do it.

* * *

The Administrative Office was surprisingly the same as it was before he left for PLANTS. The building was spared from the last war so less or close to no renovation was required. The wings of each floor were familiar to him, he still had everything mapped out in his head. The only thing different in the building was the lack of officials walking around the building and Yuna Roma Seiran and his father eye-ing him suspiciously whenever he was in the building. He made a quick turn on the right wing and headed straight to the room he used to guard almost 24/7 for two whole years before. He stood in front of a familiar mahogany door with roses carved delicately on it and straightened out his uniform. He didn't know why he felt so nervous but he couldn't help it because it has been several weeks since he last saw her yet alone speak to her alone.

"Representative Attha?" He knocked on the door and waited for a reply but failed to hear anything. "Cagalli? Cagalli I'm going in."He called and twisted the doorknob open only to to the find out that the Representatives office was empty. "Huh? Where is she?" Athrun roamed around the room and found signs that her presence wasn't found anywhere in the room today.

He left the room slightly confused. The blue haired Admiral continued to walk along the carpeted hallway of the Administrative office hoping to meet the busy Representative but none to avail not until he heard a familiar voice at the end of the wing opposite of the the building. He paced faster towards the voice he knew too well and saw Kisaka, Cagalli's advisor at the door scolding the blonde representative that seemed to be at the other side of it.

"Cagalli, you're running down with a fever! I can't let you go back to work in that condition." Kisaka scolded the blonde as he tried to hold the door and stop the young head of Orb from slipping pass him.

"I'm fine. This is just a slight fever, Kisaka! I can still work!"Cagalli retorted and insisted her way out but Kisaka was still blocking her way. "Move out of the way"

"Stop being stubborn for onc-"

"Representative?"

The two squabbling figures stopped for a second and looked at the owner of the voice.

"Kisaka, is there any problem?"

"Athrun...Zala?"

"Damn it, did you call him?" Cagalli hissed as she looked at Kisaka with a frown.

"Uh.."

"No, I came to the Administration office on my own because I wanted to talk to you." Athrun said and looked at Kisaka who looked slightly relieved at Athrun's sudden arrival at the office. "Uhm..Representative" He quickly added not forgetting they were still in the Administrative Building and that people might hear him not addressing the Head of Orb properly. He watched the tall advisor struggle to keep the head of the ORB Union from stepping out of her room and resumed their little tug-o-war with the door.

"Let me out! Kisaka, let me out! Dammit!"

"Athrun..." Kisaka turned to the blue haired Admiral and sighed. " I'm sorry, the representative is sick. Maybe now is not the right time?"

"HAH!" Cagalli screamed as she successfully pulled the door from Kisaka and run passed him, heading towards Athrun's direction.

However, the blue haired coordinator was quick to catch up with what was happening and side stepped, completely blocking the path and preventing the representative from running pass him. He was swiftly able to catch her before she made a mad dash towards her office.

"Cagalli..."He looked down at the blonde representative he was now holding by the arm. "You're burning up" He said as he reached out to touch her forehead with his other hand. Cagalli closed her eyes immediately at the contact, feeling a little awkward. She looked slightly annoyed and helpless as Athrun held her firmly, ultimately preventing her from moving forward. She could tackle him and make a run for it but she knew she wasn't strong enough considering her current condition right now.

"...I'm not" She mumbled and tried to avoid eye contact.

"Let's go back to the room."He looked at the scowling blonde before looking at the Kisaka who was still standing a few feet away from them. "Kisaka, if there are any calls and meetings for the representative today please take over and explain that she's currently resting and unavailable at the moment." Athrun ordered and swiftly turned Cagalli around despite her protests. "I'll take over from here."

"What?! Wait a minute?! Hey!" Cagalli immediately panicked as she was slowly being pushed back into her room. "Hey! Athrun! Kisaka!"

"Yes!" Kisaka nodded his head and saluted Athrun before taking his leave. He chuckled as he heard the door close behind him and heard the blonde representative exploding at Athrun. It was about time Athrun showed up and he finally thought he could get some rest, knowing the tempered blonde representative was in good hands, really a good one.

"Athrun! Let me go!" Cagalli yelled as she was being pushed further back in to her room. "I need to finish all the other reports today!" She tugged her hand away from Athruns grasp and glared at him. "Who said you can cancel my meetings today?!"

"Cagalli, you do realize you're probably burning up to 40 degrees right now? "Athrun sighed and pulled her to her bed. He gently pushed her down the edge of the bed and stared at her as she continued to protest. "I'm surprised you still had the energy to argue with Kisaka earlier."

Cagalli scowled at him and stood up. "Because I'm perfectly fine! I really need to get back to wo-" Suddenly her vision started swirling causing her to immediately lose her balance and if it weren't for Athrun, she would have collapsed on the ground and hurt herself. "Huh?"

"See?" Athruns voice softened as he swiftly carried her in his arms and laid her down on her bed properly. "You're not okay. If it weren't for me you'd hit your head by now." He said in a matter-in-fact tone and touched her forehead. "Ah, you're really burning up now."

"You're just hallucinating things" Cagalli mumbled and pushed his hands away as she tried to sit up again.

"Cagalli" The blue haired Admiral warned her. "Don't make me tie you down on your bed."

"You wouldn't dare."

Athrun exhaled tiredly and quickly shifted above her. He lightly pinned her down on her bed and looked at her. "I'm serious." He said. Cagalli stared at his emerald orbs that she hasn't seem for quite sometime and quickly looked away. She suddenly didn't know if it was the fever that caused her cheeks to heat up or the small distance between hers and Athrun's face.

"Damn it" Cagalli muttered softly and closed her eyes as she laid on her bed. Knowing Athrun, he won't let her leave the room until he leaves ...probably. And fighting back would be futile considering her weakened state.

"Have you eaten yet? Probably not. Do you want anything to eat?" Athrun asked as he finally let go of her shoulders and sat at the edge of her bed. He listened to her sigh heavily and shifted on the bed without a word, her back now facing him.

"Why are you here anyway?" Cagalli muttered ignoring his question. "Shouldn't you be in PLANTS with Kira and Lacus?"

He glanced at her back that was now facing him and smiled a little. Logically thinking, it seemed right for him to return to PLANTS. It was his hometown afterall and now that the war was over there's no point in hiding or staying under the protection of ORB yet he still returned to it without hesitating. He returned and wore the uniform he was proudly wearing right now. "Orb is my home now so its just right that I'd return here." He replied with a small smile on his face. "Besides I ..."He pursed his lips and cleared his throat awkwardly. He didn't know if it was the right time to say it but he has been wanting to say it ever since he was saved from death after Shinn stabbed the GOUF he was riding with Meyrin a couple of months back.

"Hmm?"Cagalli turned her head to Athrun who stopped in the middle of talking to her and saw him hesitating. "Athrun?'

"I wanted to apologize properly." He finally said.

"Apologize for what?"

He looked at Cagalli hesitantly and let out a deep breath. "A lot of things. For re-enlisting to ZAFT without saying anything, for not understanding you and Kira back at Crete, for hurting you when I said I swore to protect you, For leaving you behind."

"Athrun..." Cagalli slowly sat back up and looked down. She realized there were still a lot of things unsettled even after the war has ended between two sides. Their sides weren't smoothed out yet. Truth be told, this was one conversation Cagalli was never ready to talk about and if possible avoided until she was ready but Athrun was already before her in her room, sitting beside her and they weren't even a feet apart. She bit her lower lip and let out a long sigh. "W-we...never had a chance to really talk did we?"

"We were in the middle of saving the world."s Athrun said trying to make it sound like a joke and gave her a small smile. "You had your responsibilities and I had to do mine."

Cagalli nodded her head, understanding the responsbilities that were weighing down on their shoulders during the last war. "I...I have a lot of things to apologize to you too." She suddenly blurted out. "I mean...I did apologize for attempting to get married without telling you and all that but..."

Athrun remembered their short conversation back at the Infirmary Wing in Archangel and lightly nodded his head. "You don't have to apologize for it, Cagalli. You did it for ORB didn't you?" He said as he repeated his own words. "Its fine, really."

"No, I mean...it's not like I...wanted to get married to Yuna too" She rambled and fiddled with her fingers on her lap. "But the Emirs were pressuring me with the wedding and the treaty and umm...thats why I..."Her voice slowly trailed off losing the voice to explain what happened months ago. She ran her finger through her messy blonde hair and tried to find a better explanation for her previous actions.

"I know." He replied shortly. "And I left you when you were troubled the most. I'm sorry."

Cagalli quickly shook her head and balled her fist. "You wanted only to help."She said. "Like you said, you and I ...We both had responsibilities to do."

Athrun nodded his head and pursed his lips before talking again."We had the same goals." He looked out the window and watched the birds hop on the window sill and peck on it before flying away." You, Me, Kira, Lacus ...Everyone did." He said. "But we started looking for different ways to attain the peace we all envisioned together at the start. We ended up hurting each other even if it wasn't intentionally, Kira and Lacus threw themselves back to the war, You nearly sacrificed yourself and your own happiness for ORB..."He gazed back at the silent blonde and gave her a sad smile.

"Athrun..."

"And I almost lost everything again too. But I-I don't think I would be of help much if I stayed as I was...as Alex Dino either"He confessed. "That's why I gave the whole situation a thought and decided to return back to PLANTS to talk to the Chairman to persuade him not to fight back against the Naturals." He said. "But the tables turned and he suggested that re-enlisting would give me the power to stop the war so..."Athrun he pursed his lips as he remembered the events that happened before flash in his mind. The words that the late Chairman cleared his troubled mind and moved him at that time. He was easily swayed by the previous leader of PLANTS. "But things turn out for the worse and my decisions turned out to be wrong. It didn't help any of you." He said "In the end, I was the one who was deceived by the Chairman. I really felt powerless after that."

The blonde saw Athrun ball his fist tightly and hesitated to reach for his head for a second to try and comfort him. Cagalli realized Athrun had so much to deal with as much as she did. They all had their own problems too. She mustered all her courage and pat his head lightly hoping it would comfort him even for a little. "No Athrun" Cagalli softly said. "We may had tried to look for different ways to end this war and made mistakes along the way. I know for one I did. I wasn't strong enough to stand as Orbs leader and protect it." She said softly as a hint of regret lingered in her voice. She looked down and tried not to tear up again as she remembered all the unnecessary losses of her men throughout the second war.

"Cagalli..."

"But in the end we were able to find the right path and were able to put an end to this war right?" She smiled weakly and continued to brush her fingers through Athruns hair gently. " I don't blame you for making those decisions. Despite your recklessness, I know you only wanted the best. You wanted to do something about this war as _Athrun Zala_ , right? That's who you really are. You know I would do the same."

Athrun eyes widened as Cagalli pointed out something he has always been constantly forgetting and silently nodded. "I'm sorry. " He looked back at her as watch her pull back her hands. Somehow the courage he mustered up to get to talk to each other sincerely like this was slowly healing him.

Cagalli shook her head and smiled. "You're sometimes too hard on yourself you know that? Just stop apologizing, idiot. " She said and Athrun could only apologize softly again for being to apologetic. The blonde let out a tired sigh and fiddled with her fingers for a few seconds. "I- I know I haven't told you this yet but..." She cleared her voice and looked at him. "Thank you for protecting Orb. "She said.

Athrun stared at her in surprise clearly he wasn't expecting to be thanked like this out of the blue. Cagalli suddenly felt heat rush up her neck to her face and panicked internally. "A-and uhm... what's important now is that we maintain this peace for as long as possible. Not just for us but the future too" She said as she pulled her hands back and clasped them on top of her lap. "W-We'll try to give this world another chance. For our future where both us Naturals and Coordinators live together and accept each other." She said hopefully. "Isn't this the answer we've all been looking for?"

"Yeah." He nodded his head and observed the blonde sitting beside him still flustered. The heavy weight he had been carrying for several months in his chest was finally lifted after their conversation. As if the thorn he had always felt lodged in him was suddenly pulled out of his chest and he could breathe again. Athrun felt lighter. He chuckled to himself and pulled the blonde representative to him, engulfing her in his arms. "I'm really really glad I returned" He whispered as he tighten his hold on Cagalli's waist.

"What? A-Athrun?"The blonde immediately panicked and blushed furiously as she could feel Athruns heart pounding loudly against her palm that has been unintentionally planted on his chest. "Athrun.."

Athrun laughed lightly and gently pushed her away at arms length. He looked away slightly feeling his cheeks turn red. His sudden bold actions also surprised himself as well. "S-sorry I just um...huh?" He blinked a few times as his emerald orbs fell on the chained object on her chest. The necklace might have peeked out of her dress shirt from the hug and revealed itself to them. "This is..." He picked up the familiar circular object hanging around Cagalli's chest and looked at her with wide eyes. "You still had it with you?"

"Uhm...Yes?"Cagalli looked away and pursed her lips. "It's not like I can throw this away, idiot."She pouted. To Cagalli the scarlet ring Athrun gave her wasn't just a simple promise ring. It was one of the things that gave her strenght aside from Kira and her other friends when things got tough for her. It meant a lot to her. During her stay at the Seirans she had secretly asked Mana to give it to Kira for him to return to Athrun because she didn't want the Seirans to take it away from her forcefully without knowing what would come of it after. But fate decided to play its part in the form of Kira and the Freedom and it eventually found its way back to its owner. "I was going to give it back to you because of the I was supposed to get married." She pursed her lips.

Orb Admiral, Athrun Zala smiled a little and looked at Cagalli with a soft expression. "But you still kept it. "He touched the ring and looked at it fondly as he finally remembered the promise he made to himself when he decided to get the ring during his day off from the Parliament. Yuna rudely shoo-ed him away after one of the many meetings the Parliament had and dismissed him from his duty for the day. He clearly remembered how Yuna said he'd be the one to take care of Cagalli after having dinner with her but apparently it ended up a failure after Yuna had too many drinks and Athrun ended up picking a extremely pissed off Representative in one of the high end restaurants. He was around the area and had just finished getting the ring when he got a call from an enraged Cagalli who was declaring that she would walk all the way back to the estate and leave the drunk Yuna at the restaurant by himself.

Athrun sighed and scratched the back of his head. "To be really honest, all those times I knew Seiran was engaged to you. Tha-thats why I was suddenly in a haste."

"Wha-"Cagalli gasped and looked at the coordinator who was still looking at her a soft look. All this time she was trying hard to hide her betrothal from Athrun but Athrun was well aware of it even if she didn't tell her. Somehow her secrecy made her feel slightly guilty.

"You don't have to feel guilty about not telling me about it, Cagalli." He gave her a smile.

"W-who said.."

"It's all written on your face" Athrun chuckled and reached for her hands.

Cagalli pouted and watched Athrun caress her hand gently, assuring her it didn't bother him at all. "It's not like I agreed on the arrangement. It was my father and Unato who made that agreement when we were little. "

"Yes, yes. Just like how me and Lacus were engaged previously and that's history already."He smiled. "Anyway like I said before, I knew what was going on...that's why I told you I didn't like it and gave you that ring, remember?"

Feelings suddenly wash over her and remembered the day he had slipped it on her ring finger in the most unfashionably way and the kiss they shared before he left. "I..."For the nth time her cheeks flushed and she pursed her lips in an attempt to try and stop herself from turning beet red again as the shy Athrun flashed through her mind. She looked down at her empty finger touched the empty ring finger. She had never put the ring back on even after the war instead she had it hung around her neck and carried it around with her under her uniform 24/7. She knew she had to set her priorities straight and her relationship wasn't a priority at the moment. "B-but Athrun, you know how ORB is doing right now...I-"

The blue haired coordinator shook his head and leaned forward to kiss her forehead lightly. "I know."He said softly as he clearly understood their situation. " I knew you'd put ORB first before yourself. That's just how the Cagalli I know is." He cup her flushed cheeks and smiled warmly at her. "but that doesn't mean... I don't have a chance anymore right?"

"W-well...um... ah"She suddenly stuttered and her eyes started shifting left to right. This was the first time Athrun has lowkey vocalize his feelings for her in a long while. It felt new and foreign to her again. The representative could feel her cheeks getting hotter than it initially was already and for the first time in a long time she could feel her heart pounding loud against her rib cage. "Y-You know how b-busy I am as the representative of this uhm...country r-right? I mean I...um" Cagalli stammered and the blue haired coordinator just chuckled and found it adorable. Orb rarely sees this side of Cagalli and he's always happy to know that he's the only person in this country who has probably seen her act like this.

Athrun pressed his forehead against her and closed his eyes. "Yeah..." He said as he hugged Cagalli with one hand. "I understand. That's why I'll wait. While you try to rebuild ORB back to its previous state, I'll be beside you. I can't allow myself to do nothing again while you shoulder everything on your own again."

"But..."

"Kira said he wasn't able to do anything for you while he was in this position." Athrun said as he recalled Kira talking about how helpless he was at first and even wondered why he was placed in the position Athrun was filling up now. "That's why I wanted to make it up for him and make myself worthy and useful this time as Athrun Zala, Cagalli. " He said as he looked at the blonde seriously. "I don't want to stand behind you doing nothing while you work. I want to stand beside you as someone who can help you change and make ORB better." Athruns eyes softened. "Side by side just like how we fought together at the first war..."

"Athrun" Cagalli could feel tears slowly forming in the corner of her golden brown eyes.

"I know I may still be lacking but I have to do what I can for ORB..." He said as he cupped her face with both his hands gently. "and for you too." He looked at her with a warm loving expression only he is able to show when he's with her and smiled at her. He thumbed the tears rolling down the blonde representatives cheek lightly and chuckled. "Can't I?"

"You idiot..."Cagalli sniffed as she launched herself on Athrun chest and buried her face on it. Cagalli understood the context of what Athrun was trying to say. She knows that the path he chose won't be easy but still he was willing to give it a try for them. It felt like its impossible but Athrun was gonna give his best. It's going to be tough for them but hopefully things would work out.

"Cagalli" Athrun brushed his hands through her golden locks gently as he calmed the blonde down. "You're soiling my uniform" He chuckled as he brush her hair lightly and soothe her back.

"This is your fault." Cagalli sniffed as she lift her head up and reveal her flushed face at Athrun. Another image that only Athrun has the privileged to see most of the time and he'd preferred that it remained that way from here on out.

"You still haven't changed." Athrun laughed as he cup both her cheeks and slowly leaned down to connect his lips with her. He could feel her tense up at first but slowly relax after a few seconds and return the kiss back. His lips perfectly molding to her. Its been a long time since they were this close and somehow it felt familiar. It felt home. His hands slowly hold her thin frame as Cagalli wrap her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss. A minute later they separate and Cagalli could only look down knowing her face would be probably be three shades redder than it initially was. Athrun smiled at the embarrassed leader in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Y-you might catch a fever after this...Athrun" She stuttered and the coordinator could only laughed as a shade of red dusted his cheeks. He pulled her to a hug as they lie down on her bed in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Don't worry about me, I'm going to be fine."He reassured her as he brushed Cagallis head lightly. "Why don't you take a rest today? Kisaka and I will handle the rest. "He said.

"I still need to work" Cagalli mumbled as Athrun continued to stroke her head. Like magic, Cagalli's eyes slowly started to become heavy and sleep was beckoning her.

"Rest. I'll get you your medicine and food later." Athrun softly ordered and let her rest in his arms. "You've worked so hard since you took over Lord Uzumi, Cagalli." He whispered as he pressed his lips on Cagalli's forehead lightly.

The blushing representative wasn't able to respond anymore as sleep took over her while she remained in Athrun's arms. It might have been the fever but she feels warm and fuzzy inside and for once after the long war she finally felt rested and calm.

* * *

 **CE 82 February 17**

Seven years after the Second Bloody Valentine war, the ceasefire agreement between PLANTS and ORB has been passed into a treaty and an strong alliance was formed between two nations through Lacus and Cagallis efforts and leadership. The other Unions including Earth Unions supported the treaty and had learned to embrace the peace that has been continuously growing. Throughout the years, Naturals had learned to embrace and welcome Coordinators warmly. It wouldn't have been achieved without the help of the Neutral Unions. Both race had learned and realized that regardless of their genetic compositions and make up they were still both humans who only yearn to live in peace and co-exist together as one in the universe.

Particularly in United Emirates of ORB, Today was a day that called for a huge celebration. It was a celebration that caught everyone attention both PLANTS and Earth. Citizens of the ORB Union in particular gathered along the streets of their country as they waved pink and blue ribbons up in the air and focused their eyes on the Plasma screens shown in almost every other corner of the streets. Each screen showed different reporters from various medias that were gathering in a particular hospital awaiting for somebody.

"Today is a really very special day for ORB because today we are finally meeting the new heir to the Athha Family!" The reporter said happily as he held his small mic up and glanced back at the entrance of the white building from where he was standing. "There's still no sign of the Representative and her family nor news about the heirs gender but everyone is really eager to see them soon." He reported. "Everyone has prepared blue and pink ribbons as they welcome the child."

"Yes, It has been a year since Lady Cagalli got married. Earlier last year, the Emirs announced the marriage of our Representative and the ceremony was held a month later. That was her second wedding after the late Yuna Roma Seiran. Luckily, she wasn't kidnapped by Freedom again." The news anchor who was talking to the field reporter from the studio chuckled.

The field reporter laughed and nodded his head. "Yes, Takashi that's true. But I can't really say that the first wedding was a real wedding that time. However, the second was more grand and we were sure that we were able to see through it until the very end and it was really a glorious day. Lady Cagalli was so beautiful and happy. I'm sure our Lord Uzumi was smiling over Lady Cagalli that day." He said. "Today we'll be celebrating a new celebration again and everyone from PLANTS to ORB are watching right now."

The news achor from the studio network nodded his head and glanced down on the paper in front of his desk. "Yes, the reason why this is a bigger news than her wedding is that the heir to the family is also gonna be the symbol of two race or that's how the people are looking at it now! We all know by now that Lady Cagalli had tied the knot with a Coordinator whom she had fought alongside with the past two wars and its no longer a secret on who he is. "

"Ah, yes. yes. The son of the former Chairman of PLANTS and one of the true heroes who help end the war years ago. He is also a remarkable Admiral of our Military forces. Truly a man who Lady Cagalli can be proud of. He's been helping with International affairs too since he is well versed with this kind of situations." The reporter said. "I had a chance to talk to him once and he is indeed a great man."

"Yes, indeed. The male news anchor smiled. The anchor man and the field reporter continued to talk about Athrun and Cagalli's relationship as the screen being shown to the those people watching the live news watch several photos of the said couple flashed around, showing everyone how the couples relationship had developed throughout the years. "Anyway, regardless of our genetic make up, We're really glad that the Admiral and our Lady Cagalli are happy and doing really we-oh?! The doors are opening! The guards are showing up one bye one! "He gasped in excitement as he dropped his paper and stared at the small monitor that showed a live feed of their field reporters at the scene. One by one they started panicking and running towards the entrance of the hospital to hopefully get a good coverage of the couple. "Ah! Charles! They've finally come out! They're here!"

"Ah! Yes! Yes! Ladies and Gentlemen what you are seeing on your screens right now are the guards protecting the family. The family is probably about to appear any second now "He scanned the entrance and gasped. "The Athha-Zala family have stepped out of the building with their first born child and huh? Wait a minute?" The reporter blinked several times and took a good look back at the couple who stood in front of the hospital awkwardly. "Huuuh?" He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes and looked at their leader again.

Cagalli Yula Athha-Zala, ORB Union's Chief Representative and Leader looked a little tired from childbirth, her blonde hair that was now brushing above her chest was tied on the side. Nevertheless, she was still smiling radiantly in her plum colored one piece dress that was slightly similar to her uniform at the media as she carried her child in her arms. Athrun, the Admiral of the Orb Military Forces was standing in his casual clothes looking awkward and exhausted as well. "Oh Haumea. L-Lady Cagalli and Admiral Zala are holding two babies? Huh?"The other reporters started to get confused and stared at the couple while they tried to comprehend the situation. He was sure that the initial news from the administration informed them that the couple were to have a child but nobody said they were having two kids.

"T-Twins?!"The field reporter quickly said as he looked at Athrun who was carrying a baby in his arms as well. The blue haired coordinator was smiling down proudly at the child cradled in his arms and adjusted the the clothe wrapped around the infant to prevent her from getting cold. "Yes! Twins! The Athha family as two heirs! This is a calls for a double celebration!" He screamed on his mic completely delighted at the news he had delivered.

The blond representative looked up at Athrun and smiled at him. Athrun chuckled lightly and leaned down to kiss Cagalli's head and looked at his daughter in his arms. "You really worked hard, Cagalli" He said and touch his daughters sleeping face.

The blonde representative shook her head. "You did too. "She smiled at him gratefully as Athrun who stood by her throughout her labor to childbirth. She remembered how Athrun held her hand tightly and never let it go until the twins were born safely. The couple exchanged meaningful looks as if they were having a conversation and looked the cameras. The swarm of flashes flooded and the reporters slowly started swarming closer to them despite having all the security pushing them back to give the couple ample space. Mana, Cagalli's nanny stepped out of the car prepared before hand at the entrance of the hospital and rushed towards them. She offered to carry the children in to the car and secure them in their baby carrier while they greet the media.

"Cagalli. We have to go soon okay?" She reminded the blonde leader and Cagalli nodded her head understanding that she was still to recuperate her energy. She slowly handed her son to her nanny and gave the reporters a wave and bowed at them.

"Thank you for coming all the way here to welcome our children, everyone." She said with a grateful smiled at the reporters. "and to everyone who is probably watching right now." She put her clasped her hand and took a small bow. Athrun had a hand on her back to support her and gave a short bow as well. Mana stepped out of the car again and called Cagalli.

"Just one word, Representative. The children are?"

"Twins. Fraternal twins. A boy and a girl" Athrun replied as he took over in answering the questions. Mana guided the blonde mother to the car as she continued to wave goodbye and apologize at the other media and citizens who managed to visit them outside the hospital. Athrun, on the other hand continued to attend to the reporters fighting over the chance to get a conversation with the representatives husband.

"Admiral, can we know the names of your children?"

"Admiral! How does it feel to finally be a father?"

"How long did the labor take? "

"Are you planning on meeting with PLANTS Chairwoman Lacus, Commander Yamato and their cousins after this?"

"Lady Cagalli!"

The reporters continued to yell at the same time and stretch out their hands with their recorders towards Athrun hoping to get answers.

"Athrun" Mana looked at him and then at the child lying on the baby carrier situated inside the car. He noticed how the twins now looked irritated with the commotion and before they break into cries they had to leave. The admiral nodded his head knowingly and looked back at the reporters one last time.

Athrun smiled and put a finger on his lips. "I'm really sorry but we have to postpone the questions. When the representative has recovered we will be more than happy to answer all your question. However, my wife needs to rest and spend time with our children and resume her work as as representative after. Until then. "He bowed and gave them one final wave and hopped in the car.

The reporters were only left to stare at the car as it slowly drove away. Cagalli sighed tiredly as she sunk on the car seat and lean her head on Athruns shoulder.

"They're always so active" She said sighed.

The new blue haired father chuckled heartily. "Give them a break. They've probably been waiting for this day to come."He said as he held Cagalli's hand and laced his fingers with hers. "It was also like that during our wedding. The reporters were firing questions at us at an incredible speed. They even asked about where we'll be spending our honeymoon when in fact you were back at the office the following day dealing with several meetings."

"Shut up." Cagalli playfully rolled her eyes and looked at her children fondly. "Aiden was already making faces from the ruckus earlier and he's not even a week old."

"Just like you"Athrun quipped.

"I'll let that slip for today, Zala"She laughed. "Ayla's face wasn't different from Aiden so..."

"Like i said its because they take after you" Athrun teased making the blonde leader pout. He chuckled and leaned towards Cagalli a little. "How was it giving birth?"

"Hurts more than getting shot on the shoulder." She kidded as she leaned closer towards her husband . "But everything was worth it. For these kids."

Athrun nodded and pecked Cagalli's lips. "Once we go home. We'll finally be a family. It's gonna be different from before." He said.

Cagalli nodded her head and smiled at her sleeping angels. "Yeah, this is definitely _a new beginning_ so better get ready for it"

"I'm always ready."

* * *

 **Final notes** : This is probably the longest oneshot I've written and sadly this is also going to be my last fic as an authoress of GS/D here in ff T_T. It's not that I've stopped loving all our beautiful OTPs. I'll love them forever. I'm not sure why i decided to do a last fic but it probably had something to do with me re-watching a couple of episodes from the series and realizing some things here and ther about the series, idk. LOL I know it's probably the age now but yes before I sign off I thought why not make a last fic. This is my last version of the aftermath of the series so I wanted it to be perfect. I hope this fic served well as a parting fic and you guys enjoyed it.

until then. Freyris is signing off. Ciao! ^^)b


End file.
